religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Kruiswoorden
De Kruiswoorden zijn de woorden die Jezus volgens de Bijbel sprak toen hij aan het kruis hing. In de vier Evangeliën in het Nieuwe Testament wordt de kruisdood van Jezus vanuit interpretaties door vier verschillende personen besproken. In deze vier evangeliën spreekt Jezus in totaal zeven zinnen. Marcus en Mattheüs De kruiswoorden van Jezus in het Evangelie volgens Matteüs zijn te vinden in Mattheüs 27 vers 27-56. De kruiswoorden in het Evangelie volgens Marcus, die vrijwel identiek zijn aan die van Matteüs, staan in Marcus 15 vers 16-39. In Mattheüs zijn de laatste woorden van Jezus: "Eli, Eli, lema sabachtani", in Marcus is het "Eloi, Eloi, lema sabachtani". Dit betekent Mijn God, mijn God, waarom hebt u mij verlaten? Jezus citeerde hier uit Psalm 22:1. De tekst is Aramees en beide evangelisten geven de vertaling in het Grieks. Het kleine verschil is zeer waarschijnlijk een gevolg van verschillende dialecten: de spellingwijze in Marcus is zuiver Aramees, de spellingwijze in Mattheüs is beïnvloed door het Hebreeuws. De omstanders verstonden het verkeerd en dachten dat Jezus de profeet Elia riep. Lucas In het Evangelie volgens Lucas spreekt Jezus meer woorden aan het kruis. Deze teksten zijn te vinden in Lucas 23 vers 26-56. Allereerst vraagt Jezus vergeving voor de personen die hem kruisigden: Vader, vergeef hun, want zij weten niet wat zij doen. Dit kruiswoord ontbreekt in sommige handschriften van het Lucasevangelie. Vervolgens vergeeft Jezus de zonden van één van de misdadigers die met hem gekruisigd zijn, maar aan het kruis zijn geloof belijdt: Ik verzeker je: nog vandaag zul je met Mij in het paradijs zijn. Als Jezus sterft, zegt Hij in het evangelie volgens Lucas zijn: Vader, in uw handen leg ik mijn geest. Johannes In het Evangelie volgens Johannes zijn de kruiswoorden te vinden in hoofdstuk 19 vers 16-42. In Johannes ligt het accent minder op het lijden van Jezus, maar meer op de functie die het sterven van Jezus heeft. In het Evangelie volgens Johannes staan daarom kruiswoorden die in de andere evangeliën niet te vinden zijn. Allereerst zorgt Jezus ervoor dat zijn moeder niet alleen achterblijft: Toen Jezus zijn moeder zag staan, en bij haar de leerling van wie hij veel hield, zei hij tegen zijn moeder: "Dat is uw zoon" en daarna tegen de leerling: "Dat is je moeder." Die leerling was Johannes zelf. Daarna vraagt Jezus om wat te drinken. Toen wist Jezus dat alles was volbracht, en om de Schrift geheel in vervulling te laten gaan zei hij: "Ik heb dorst." '' Nadat Jezus wat gedronken heeft, zijn zijn laatste woorden ''Het is volbracht., wat een vertaling is van het Griekse woord 'tetelestai' (een vervoeging van het 'teleoo'), en dat ook zou kunnen worden vertaald met: 'Het doel is bereikt' of 'De schuld is betaald'. De kruiswoorden in het christendom Hoewel de kruiswoorden in de verschillende evangeliën verschillen, worden ze in het christendom vaak als bij elkaar horend behandeld. Traditioneel worden de kruiswoorden gelezen in de vastentijd, de Goede Week (de week tussen Palmzondag en Pasen) en Goede Vrijdag. De volgorde die meestal gebruikt wordt is: Bron: Statenvertaling 1637. De kruiswoorden in de muziek [[Afbeelding:Haydn_sonata_vii.jpg|thumb|right|650px|Eerste maten van Sonata VII uit Die Sieben letzten Worte unseres Erlösers am Kreuze (strijkkwartetversie) van Joseph Haydn.]] De kruiswoorden vormen het thema van diverse klassieke muziekstukken: * Die sieben Worte Jesu Christi am Kreuz (SWV 478) voor solostemmen, vijfstemmig koor en instrumenten (1645) van Heinrich Schütz * Die sieben letzten Worte unseres Erlösers am Kreuze van Joseph Haydn ** Orkest (Musica instrumentale sopra le 7 ultime parole del nostro Redentore in croce, ossiano 7 sonate con un’introduzione ed al fine un terremoto), Hob. XX/1 (1786-87) ** Strijkkwartet (Musica instrumentale sopra le 7 ultime parole del nostro Redentore in croce … ridotte in quartetti) op. 51, Hob. III:50-56 (1787) ** Klavier (1787) ** Vier solisten en orkest Hob. XX/2 (oratoriumversie) (1795-96) * Sieben Worte voor cello, bajan en strijkers (1982), van Sofia Goebaidoelina Ook worden de kruiswoorden aangehaald in het nummer Chop Suey van nu-metalband System Of A Down. Het nummer verwijst sterk naar het lijden van Jezus. In de bridge van dit nummer wordt achtereenvolgend gezongen 'Father, into your hands I commit my spirit' (Vader, in Uw handen beveel ik mijn geest) en 'Why have you forsaken me?' (Waarom hebt gij mij verlaten?). Trivia * De kruiszin Het is volbracht werd in een op 14 april 2001 gepubliceerd interview in het NRC gebruikt door minister Els Borst, nadat de wetgeving rondom euthanasie in de Tweede Kamer was aangenomen. Frappant was dat het interview met de minister waarin dit citaat stond op Stille Zaterdag (de zaterdag tussen Goede Vrijdag en Pasen) werd gepubliceerd. Na woedende reacties van de christelijke partijen die werd gevolgd door een (niet aangenomen) motie van afkeuring bood de minister haar verontschuldigingen aan. * Nadat Jezus "lema sabachtani" (Mattheus, Marcus) of "Ik heb dorst" (Johannes) zei, kreeg hij van een van de omstanders een in zure wijn gedrenkte spons op een stok om van te drinken. Categorie:Nieuwe Testament de:Sieben Letzte Worte en:Sayings of Jesus on the cross eo:Sep Lastaj Eldiroj es:Las Siete Palabras fr:Sept paroles de Jésus en croix nn:Jesu sju ord på krossen no:Jesu ord på korset pl:Słowa Jezusa na krzyżu pt:As sete palavras de Jesus na cruz ru:Слова Иисуса на Кресте sv:Jesu ord på korset zh:十架七言